gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog Island/3 Doctor, Doctor!
When You wake up, You found yourself lying on a bed. As you came to your senses, you see a yellow Labrador looking at you! You barked in surprise. She barked back joyfully. "You're awake!" she cried. "Oh, thank goodness!" "?" You ask, confused. "You're on THE DOG Island!" she told him "My name is Amalia. And you are?" (Your name) introduce yourself. "Did you swim all the way here through that storm?!" Amalia gasped. "Then you're one lucky dog!" "?" You gasp, confused. "The sea bed in these parts is has a lot of sharp rocks!" she continued "Sharper than the teeth of a shark, they are! If you happened to hit one of those rocks..." she explained "Well, you wouldn't even be waking up right now!" You were shocked. "..." "You should thank that little Mr. Birdy too," Amalia tells you. "Mr. Birdy told me you'd fainted. You were lucky that Mr. Birdy came to tell me, you know." You looked out of the window in Amalia's house. Mr. Birdy was outside. He flew round in circles a few times, then flew away. "But tell me, what's so important..." Amalia asked, "That would make you try to reach this island in such a storm?" You explain the situation. "Oh dear!" she gasped. "You've come all the way out here to see Dr. Potan? He has a clinic in the village square. You can get there by crossing the stream to the west of this house. He has a sign out in front so you can't miss it," she continued. "I'll be there waiting for you, OK?" You and Amalia went outside. "Dr. Potan's house is just across the bridge," Amalia explained. "Follow me." She ran across the bridge to the centre of town and stopped outside Dr. Potan's clinic, wagging her tail. You follow her across the bridge. You have to pass by a Chocolate Labrador named Lesley, and a Great Dane named Andrea. You then find Amalia waiting at the door of Dr. Potan's clinic. You and Amalia went inside. Dr. Potan had just finished seeing to Sherlie, a Chocolate Labrador. As she was leaving, Amalia and You went in. Dr. Potan was pleased to see them. "Oh, hello there Miss Amalia," he greeted them. "Whatever can I do for you? And who is this fine young pup you have with you today?" "This is (Your name)" Amalia tells him. "(Your name) desperately needs your help, doctor!" "I see..." Dr. Potan said. "And whatever might be the matter, hummm?" (Your name) explained everything. "Me, a famous doctor?" he gasped. "Please, I just love to help others! I have, however, treated a similar sickness in the past," he continued. "Although I doubt this is exactly the same. I fear this may be too much for me." "Doctor, please! Help (Your name)!" Amalia begged. "...Very well," Dr. Potan replied. "I will do what I can." "!" You bark. Amalia was also very happy. "Great! Isn't it, (Your name)?" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but to find a cure..." Dr. Potan told them "I'll need to do some research to find out what kind of medacine to use. I'll need a few days." Youand Amalia went back outside again. "You'll be here for a while, right?" Amalia said thoughtfully. "Then you'll need a place to stay." She thought for a moment. "I got an idea! Noble has an empty house he isn't using," she explained. "Let's go and talk to him." You and amalia run up the path towards Noble's house and passed a dog named Wilber. Noble, a Yorkshire Terrier, was sitting behind the counter. There was a knock at the door, so he got up to see who it was. Amalia and you come in, and Noble went to greet them. "Amalia, who is this pup with you?" he asked. "(Your name)," Amalia replied. "(Your name), this is Noble, the village Chairdog." "Oh, please, My position is of no importance," Noble informed them. "You are not from these parts, are you, young one?" ""No, he comes from Puroro Town," Amalia told him. "Oh! The big city!" Noble gasped. "I thought I detected a fragile hint of masked elegance emanating from you..." he continued, "Something absent from so many around here." "?" You ask, confused. You couldn't understand at all what Noble was saying. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Noble apologised. "I fear I may have confused you! Please, ignore my big words. What brings you to our cozy island, then?" "He came to ask for Dr. Potan's help to cure his sick sister/brother," Amalia told him. "Of course, Dr. Potan. A fine doctor, isn't he?" Noble commented. "I presume he agreed to help?" "He did, but..." Amalia continued, "He needs a few days to get ready. And so (your name) has to stay here for a while but... He doesn't have a place to stay," she added. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you have an empty house don't you, Noble? Would you lend it to (your name)?" "Hummmmmm" Noble thought for a moment. "I could do that, I could do that. But I should ask you something first..." he continued. "?" You ask. "Do you believe in ghosts?" "?" You said again, surprised. "This empty house of mine, well..." Noble explained. "It just so happens to be the site of some rather strange occurrences. Dogs have heard voices from thin air... or sounds of something moving in an empty room. Of course I don't believe any of it," he added. "But some dogs in the village think the place is haunted. Indeed, some to so far as to suggest that my family is cursed! What nerve! I cannot afford to allow such rumors to carry on," he told them. "It could damage the good name of my family for generations to come! If you can find out the real reason for this haunting and solve the matter... Then the house is yours for as long as you need it. The house I speak of is to the west of this house." "There's a mail box in front" Amalia added. "You can't miss it. I'll be there waiting for you, OK?" You then have to go back outside and go west. You then see Amalia standing outside a house with a blue roof and a red Mailbox outside. You and amalia went inside. "Ah, OK... (Your name)..." Amalia said nervously. "It's not that I think there's a ghost in here or anything but... I've just remembered something that... I really need to do, OK?" With that, she left. You then have learnt a strange new smell. You have to sniffed around the room until the smell got stronger near the fireplace. Then, a small black creature came out. You bark at it a few times, then the creature turns to you.